isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Elsik Piers †
Elsik Piers was born 958AE and died in 1003AE. He was the illegitimate grandson of the noble House Piers. His parents were married: a half-elf, Jon Piers, and a common-elf, Emmeline Suntra. His brother was Darcy Piers. He married Jacinta Piers and they had four children together: Darius Heartstone, Angelique Piers, Lyron Piers, and Serenity Piers. He died in 1003AE along with several family members due to illness. He was 45. Background Elsik's earliest memories were of his father's abuse, and how his mother just stood by and let those terrible things happen to him. He left home before he was eight years old, jumping ship and making his way through life as a cabin boy for a few years. He returned home a couple of times throughout his teens, but still held so much hatred for his parents that it was impossible to make a family setting work again. He remained long enough to ensure his baby brother, Darcy, was not being abused. And threatened his father. He provided money to get his parents started on an education for Darcy, then left. In 982 AE, at the age of 24, he met the young and impressionable Lady Jacinta Heartstone. Although she was betrothed to Mancel Ludlow and 17 years old, the pair started a relationship. Rather than get in the way of what was obviously real love, Mancel opted to let the relationship go ahead and he was betrothed to Jacinta's younger sister instead. 987 AE, at the age of 29, Elsik accidentally got Jacinta pregnant. They had a son, Darius, who could not take his name until they were married. Elsik panicked and refused to marry Jacinta. The couple went through a rocky stage in their relationship and Elsik was distraught to realize he was putting his child through a different sort of parental horror. 993 AE, at the age of 35, Elsik finally married Jacinta, for the sake of Darius and the love the couple had shared before the pregnancy. But the boy refused his name, even at the raw age of six. He firmly put his foot down that he was a Heartstone, not a Piers. And if he would not be allowed to be a Heartstone, he would be something else. The family let the matter rest just to get along with the child. They lived in the Ludlow Estate with Mancel Ludlow and his wife Amarika, Jacinta's sister. The wedding was the last time he would see his brother Darcy Piers. 994 AE, at the age of 36, Elsik received a letter from his father Jon. He wanted to meet Elsik's wife and son. But painful memories resurfaced and Elsik feared Jon would do to Darius what was done to him. Elsik agreed, but lied to (once again pregnant) Jacinta and Darius, telling them he was making a business venture to Everglow on behalf of Jacinta's father Keyair. When he arrived in Everglow, there was no business. He visited his father. They went for a walk along the docks that night. And Elsik drowned him. He returned home with a lighter heart. 995 AE, at the age of 37, Elsik and Jacinta birthed a pair of twins whom they named Angelique and Lyron. Elsik was beginning to settle into his family life somewhat now, but his absence at his father's funeral had raised questions. Paranoia had begun to set in. He wasn't himself. He'd never really been himself since impregnating Jacinta. He and Darius began to fight more regularly with Darius refusing to call him his father. In 1000 AE, now 42, Elsik and Jacinta welcomed a fourth member of their family, Serenity. Darius had become such a difficulty that Elsik demanded the boy be put into his grandfather's care. Darius gladly moved in with his grandparents at the Heartstone Estate. It was during a visit to the Heartstone Estate in 1003 AE, when Elsik was 45, that he was struck with a sudden illness. Within a few days, he was among the victims of the Heartstone Tragedy. He was cremated and his ashes are held in the Ludlow Accord's family crypts. Category:Kotorchix's Characters